1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a cathode ray tube and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a holder and a fabrication method thereof for a cathode ray tube which can reduce fabrication costs by integrally forming a pair of holders during a punching process for forming the holder. Accordingly, the generation of unwanted scrap is prevented during the fabrication of the holder.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cathode ray tube is a device for converting an electric signal into an electron beam and emitting the electron beam to a phosphor screen to realize an image. The cathode ray tube is widely used in the background art since excellent display quality is achieved at an affordable price. However, the present inventors have determined that the devices of the background art suffer from the following disadvantages.
A cathode ray tube will be explained with reference to attached drawings. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an example of a cathode ray tube of the background art. As shown in FIG. 1, the cathode ray tube includes a panel 1 of a front glass; a funnel 2 of a rear glass engaged to the panel 1 for forming a vacuum space; a phosphor screen 4 deposited on an inner surface of the panel 1 and serving as a phosphor; an electron gun 12 for emitting an electron beam 6 which makes the phosphor screen 4 emit light; a deflection yoke 5 mounted at an outer circumference surface of the funnel 2 with a predetermined interval for deflecting the electron beam 6 to the phosphor screen 4; a shadow mask 3 installed at a constant interval from the phosphor screen 4; and a mask frame 7 for fixing and supporting the shadow mask 3. The cathode ray tube also includes an inner shield 9 extending from the panel 1 to the funnel 2 for shielding external terrestrial magnetism and thus preventing deterioration of color purity by the magnetism; a stud pin 10 mounted at the inner side of the panel 1; a holder 18 connected to the stud pin 10 for elastically supporting the mask frame 7 to the panel 1; and a reinforcing band 11 arranged at an outer circumference of the panel 1 for distributing stress generated from the panel 1 and the funnel 2.
In the conventional cathode ray tube of the background art, the electron beam 6 emitted from the electron gun 12 is deflected by the deflection yoke 5, passes through a plurality of electron beam passing holes formed at the shadow mask 3, and lands on the phosphor screen 4 formed at the inner surface of the panel 1. Accordingly, the deflected electron beam 6 makes the phosphor formed at the phosphor screen emit light, thereby achieving an image.
FIGS. 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, and 2E are views showing a fabrication process of a holder for a cathode ray tube in accordance with the background art. A fabrication process of the holder for a cathode ray tube of the background art will be explained in greater detail hereinafter.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, two materials having a different thermal expansion rate are bonded to each other in the order of a high thermal expansion portion 18a, a low thermal expansion portion 18b, and the high thermal expansion portion 18a, thereby forming a complete holder plate 180.
Then, as shown in FIGS. 2C and 2D, a punching process is performed on the holder plate 180 with a punch corresponding to a shape of each desired holder 18. At the same time, a piercing process is performed to form an engaging hole 18c for connecting to the stud pin 10, thereby fabricating the holder 18 having the engaging hole 18c with a constant shape.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 2E, a constant pressure is applied to bend the holder 18 with a predetermined angle to form a stud engaging portion 100 for engaging the stud pin 10 of the inner surface of the panel 1, a frame engaging portion 200 welded to the mask frame 7 so that the shadow mask 3 inside the panel 1 can be separated from the phosphor screen 4 at a predetermined interval, and a connecting portion 300 between the stud engaging portion 100 and the frame engaging portion 200.
In the cathode ray tube of the background art, visualized techniques such as resolution and image quality are limited. Rather, current trends focus on achieving a cathode ray tube having reduced costs, e.g., of elements in the cathode ray tube, and a cathode ray tube similar to a typical cathode ray tube of the background art.
However, when the holder 18 is fabricated by the above-described method, the holder 18 is formed by being punched separately at the holder plate 180. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3, the pair of holders 18 formed are not consistent with each other when engaged, so that remaining scrap portions are discarded without being used and waste of materials is increased. For example, the present inventors have determined that all of the material between opposing holders 18 (see FIG. 2C) is ultimately wasted during the fabrication process of the background art.